Virtual Wives (just teaser cerita asli di wp)
by raineylova93
Summary: Sekelompok uke, sebut saja inisial mereka: Sehun, Jimin, Mark, BamBam, Felix, memutuskan bergabung di The Perfect One, sebuah situs online bagi cewek-cewek (kesepian) yang berminat mencalonkan diri jadi pacar dunia maya bagi para olahragawan keren dari SMAN LY 6969, sekolah khusus putra. Dan yang pasti surganya cowok ganteng/seme-seme berkualitas. Masalahnya... mereka bukan cewek.


**Virtual Wives**

 **(Isteri-isteri Online)**

 **WARNING: BAHASA GAUL/NON BAKU DAN HUMOR RECEH**

Jadi ceritanya mereka pengen balas dendam sama beruk-beruk brutal dari SMAN LY 6969. Gara-gara kelakuan sok manly mereka yang sering menjadikan anak-anak SMAN IS 008 yang rata-rata manis dan berjiwa selembut gulali sebagai target keisengan. Sekolah mereka tetanggaan alias depan-depanan, sama-sama sekolah putra, tapi letak perbedaannya bagaikan hawa surga dan api negara. Kerjaan beruk-beruk kelebihan hormon testosteron itu kalau bukan menggombali cewek-cewek semok dari sekolah putri ya mengganggu ketentraman cowok-cowok uke cimit-cimit dari sekolah tetangga. Sampai-sampai si Seungmin sahabat dekat Felix rela jual motor bebeknya dan beralih menggunakan jasa sopir ojek online biar nggak dihadang tiba-tiba lagi di tengah jalan.

Asal muasal niat balas dendam itu juga bermula dari suatu pagi yang gerimis di bulan Februari, kejadiannya terjadi di hari Jumat pagi. Orang bilang hari Jumat itu membawa berkah, namun yang dialami Bambam nggak masuk kategori berkah sama sekali. Malah itu menjurus kesialan menurutnya. Karena Bambam memilih jalan kaki, disitulah penyebab kesialan. Dan gara-gara dia jalan kaki dari rumah ke sekolah di hari yang salah, Bambam dicegat tiga pejantan yang sangat paling ingin dia hindari. Kalau dilihat dari seragam kentara mereka anak SMAN LY. Awalnya sih biasa, ledekan-ledekan mesum yang menjurus ke sesat, tapi karena Bambam cuek jalan terus dan berakting tuli, mereka makin terbakar rasa penasaran, hingga porn-talking turn into porn-action. Salah seorang dari mereka melayangkan tangan buluk kurang ajar ke pantat Bambam. Pemuda Thailand itu sempat melempari jidat si pelaku pakai botol tupperware 300 ml yang sedang dia bawa tanpa sempat memandangi wajah oknumnya. Nggak usah dipandangi muka orang kayak begitu. Mending kabur demi keselamatan dan keamanan tubuh sendiri. Ngeri aja, belum apa-apa udah main tepuk bokong. Akibatnya Bambam dendam kesumat. Merasa harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki tercoreng. Dia pengen ngebales tapi ogah sendirian, maunya rame-rame bawa pasukan.

Tadinya Bambam berecana mengajak temen-temen sekelas join dalam aliansi pasukan pemberontakan yang dia pelopori, berhubung mereka hampir rata-rata pernah dapat kasus pelecehan serupa. Niatnya itu batal gara-gara kena sindiran tajem Mark seperti biasa: "Sekalian satu sekolah lu ajak biar kita sekalian tawuran terus diciduk samsat lalu dikeluarkan dari sekolah berbarengan. Biar sekolah ini nggak punya murid dan gurunya beramai-ramai buka lapak pil penghilang kebotakan online."

Mark ini sebenarnya tipe shy-shy cat yang jarang mau diajak berbasi-basa dan hanya menunjukkan suara di depan orang-orang yang paling deket sama dia. Kalau misalnya nih, kalian berjenis kelamin perempuan, masih jomblo, dan berniat merekrut Mark sebagai calon gebetan kalian, musti siap mental baja plus-plus karena paling banter respon yang diberikan cowok ini hanya berupa dengusan kecil, gelengan kepala, anggukan kepala, disertai jawaban-jawaban simpel kayak "Ya", "Enggak", "Nggak tahu", "Belum", "Nanti", dan "Males ah". Berharap lihat dia senyum? Ya, silahkan tunggu jutaan tahun, itupun kalau kalian nggak keburu bosen lihat ekspresinya yang begitu-begitu aja. Mark jarang mau bagi-bagi senyum, dia lebih banyak merenung di sudut-sudut gelap, menunduk, nyaris ketiduran ditiup angin sepoi-sepoi dari lubang ventilasi, sambil diam-diam meresapi semua percakapan yang melayang masuk ke telinganya tanpa sekalipun tergerak untuk ikutan nimbrung. Nah, disaat suatu obrolan melibatkan Bambam si biang heboh, hati nuraninya selalu tergerak untuk—paling tidak—membuat Bambam terpojok, kelihatan bego, atau merasa berdosa karena telah dilahirkan ke dunia.

Jimin tarik napas lagi. Sebagai makhluk paling mungil diantara ketiga cowok-cowok manis itu, bukan berarti dia rapuh dan lemah, justru dia super bersemangat. "Terus inti dari pertemuan kita apa? Kalau lu emang mau melakukan gencatan senjata, sekalian yang kontroversial, biar bekantan-bekantan itu pada sadar."

Isi perut Felix serasa jungkir balik. Dia paling benci dengar kata 'kontroversial' disebut-sebut, karena yang terbayang di otaknya adalah artis-artis penebar sensasi yang berujung mendekam di penjara akibat terlalu banyak cingcong.

"Gue gak suka arah pembicaraan kalian," dia mengaku. Suara berat ala sambaran gledeknya menciut menyerupai suara gesekan busi pintu berkarat.

Kakak-kakak ini ingin gerakan heboh yang mendobrak perubahan. Kebebasan bernapas dan berlalu-lalang di jalan umum yang harusnya bisa dipergunakan oleh pihak-pihak dari kedua sekolah dengan nyaman. Tapi semua itu berubah sejak negara api menyerang. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, negara api yang satu ini memang dari awal mendominasi. Sejak SMAN IS dibuka dan diresmikan, sejak saat itu pula SMAN LY resmi jadi bayang-bayang neraka bagi tetangga manisnya. SMAN LY merasa diri mereka paling kuat, di setiap perlombaan antar sekolah yang melibatkan kedua kubu, selalu mereka yang keluar sebagai jawara. Entah itu basket, sepakbola, bulu tangkis, bahkan lomba makan kerupuk tujuh-belas agustusan sekalipun. Selaluuuuuuu mereka yang unggul! Masalahnya sudah berlangsung sejak jaman alumni tahun 0 lulus sampai tahun 2017 kemarin, dan belum mereda hingga detik ini. Bambam yang memiliki jiwa sosial tinggi merasa terpanggil untuk membuat suatu perubahan. Anak-anak SMAN IS juga manusia. Bukan bantal guling yang bebas mereka grepe-grepe di kala senggang, lalu ditendang jika mereka sedang kekurangan duit jajan atau gagal dapat nilai bagus saat ujian remedial. Kebanyakan murid sekolah tetangga memang dikaruniai postur tubuh tinggi, kekar, besar. Jika kebetulan orangnya kurang tinggi, minimal tampangnya serem. Ciri khas anak-anak SMAN LY.

Entah takdir atau suratan Ilahi, cowok-cowok yang dilahirkan dengan fisik dan paras yang menurut sudut pandang masyarakat awam 'kurang laki', harus rela berpuas diri menghuni sekolah diseberang. Jangan heran, mengingat SMAN LY memang sekolah khusus para atlit yang melahirkan lulusan-lulusan yang nantinya akan merajai dunia olahraga internasional. Kemungkinan—menurut analisis murid-murid pintar—yang membuat para berandalan itu selalu tampak murka dan berapi-api mungkin disebabkan oleh kelebihan hormon yang mereka miliki serta aktivitas berat di luar ruangan yang mereka geluti. Mereka gerah, lelah, dehidrasi berat, butuh pelampiasan demi kepuasan batin dan yap... biologis. Padahal tak jauh dari kedua sekolah tersebut, berdiri sekolah khusus putri yang stok muridnya cantik-cantik, berpaha mulus, yang pasti siap dikencani dan siap melayani. Kenapa musti SMAN IS yang menanggung derita? Sampai sekarang pertanyaan itu masih menjadi misteri.

.

.

.

-BERSAMBUNG DI WATTPAD-

Yang mau baca kelanjutannya bisa maen-maen ke wattpad saya HoneyLUV_93 :D, judul ceritanya sama Virtual Wives. Uke-ukenya bertambah, dulu Sehun, sekarang jadi seabrek (T_T) betapa susahnya meninggalkan dunia kpop :'(. Lihat yang cakep dikit jadi susah fokus.

Dan oh ya ceritaya mungkin agak slow diupdate dikarenakan jadwal kuliah, tugas-tugas, dan lain-lain.

Kenapa saya update di wattpad? Karena ada banyak foto-foto yang gak bisa ditampilkan di fanfiction. Dan terbatasnya ruang gerak disini -_-

Oke, sekian. Terima kiciwww


End file.
